Meowrails with benefits
by WolfNightV4X1
Summary: Equius and Nepeta are getting ready for a party with all their troll friends. But it seems Equius has caught Nepeta at the wrong time. Purrhaps it may be the wrong time, but in the end it felt so right.


Nepeta dries herself off and places the towel on the rack. She sighs to herself as she looks at herself in the mirror, absentmindedly pulling her tail high up in the air and leaning closer to her reflection "Why yes Karkitty, I do love romcoms, maybe we can watch some, sometime", she flashes her eyeleashes at herself.

Just then Equius opened the door, "Nepeta, the party starts in..." He paused, a blue tint growing on his cheeks at the sight of her round hind, tail raised in the air. Nepeta stared wide eyed at him, blushing green as well.

Equius gasped "E%cuse me, I'm terribly sorry for this 100d behavior" he blushes, trying to pull his eyes away from her soft, supple ass with the pussy lips puckered out at him. "I thought you were just washing your hands, and the door isn't locked".

Nepeta straightens and grabs her coat that is laden on the counter, throwing it on and pulling it to cover her body "Um...sorry...I wanted to bathe befur we went to the purrty." "I thought I did lock the door" She looks at his reflected face through the mirror, twitching her tail nervously from under the coat.

Equius nodded "Yes, well, I apologize profusely, this behavior is completely innapropriate..." Equius shifted uncomfortably, suddenly realizing his tentabulge had grown firm behind the cloth of his pants. He began to sweat nervously, 'Oh dear me, this is highly ine%cusable'

Nepeta pulled her jeaned on over her legs, without underwear, as long as she was covered. She could tell from Equius's expression that he was trying to hide the obvious tentabuldge in his pants.

Equius stepped forward, and without thinking gripped her waist, wanting to drag the jeans back down. "Goodness. Nepeta, as my moirail I command you to command me to stop this nonsense poste hayste" He began to sweat profusely as his fingers placed themselves around her.

Nepeta gasped, incredibly surprised by what her moirail had done. She blushed a deep green, looking at his nervous expression from the mirror. She knew him well enough to know he was going through a physical struggle, and it was in her paws to tell him to stop, as is her job as a moirail.

She bit her lip, "W-well what are you trying to do. Exactly?" she mumbled, feeling herself get wet. Equius took the lack of resistance as consent, sliding her jeans down and wrapping a fist around her tail. He lifted the tail, which raised her green coat to reveal her dripping vagina. "Nepeta, tell me to stop!" He gasped "Goodness, I need a towel". Nepeta shivered, feeling exposed in front of her moirail. She decided to defy his words "No!" She mewled, leaning forward, causing her butt to stick out more, and her pussy to press against his crotch, she mewled at the contact.

"Yes!" He commanded, his hands gripping her ass as he slipped a thumb into her tight, wet, folds. "N-No!" She growled, her tail raised higher as he continued to touch her sensitive insides. "Yes!" He gasped, as he continued to massage her buttocks with his hands, pushing his two mid fingers in and out of her nook. "N-Aah~!" She cried out.

Nepeta whirled around, kneeling down to pull his pants down and reveal his dripping tentabulge. She took the member in her mouth, sucking it up and down. Equius groaned at the contact. Nepeta bobbed her head up and down on it, looking up at him. Equius pressed a hand to her head and knotted his fingers through her hair, guiding her on his bulge. "Oh, Nepeta" he moaned

Equius gritted his teeth, "Fine if that is how you want it" he bent down and lifted the troll in his arms, crading her on her back as they moved to a comfortable space. He laid her down and sucked on her nipples gently, she moaned as his tongue flicked at them. He moved lower, flicking his toungue in her dripping wet nook. She moaned more, arching her back upward and bringing her hips closer to his penetrating tongue.

Equius pulled his tank off, kneeling naked before his moirail. "Turn over, on your knees" he commanded, she obliged, on four legs before him.

He moved her tail away, raising it high to expose her sensitive nook. With that, he touched the tip of his tentabulge against her entrance, before pressing in further, feeling the tightness of her insides envelop him. He pressed his hips to her so they were flush with her soft butt cheeks. Nepeta, laid her head down to the ground as he pressed inside her, "Nya! EQUI-HISSSS" her words were said through clenched teeth. Soon Equius began to pump himself in and out of the orifice, his body sweating profusely with the speed of his thrusts. Nepeta bit her arm as he pushed himself in and out of her throbbing pussy. His hips continued the pound the small troll girl until finally he orgasmed, cumming a blue liquid inside her "NyAAA!" Nepeta moaned, feeling her orgasm wash over her.

Equius gasped, pulling his moirail in an embrace and wiping his face on her coat "E%cuse my rudeness, Nepeta" he mumbled. She nodded "It's fine", she had a feeling he wasn't just talking about wiping his face on her coat. Equius blushed a deep blue. "I'm hoping this e%change doesn't change our paleship, I'm afraid my feelings for you are neigh higher than that" Nepeta nods "Of course Equius, I am red fur another" Equius sighs in relief "As am I" The two sit in silence as they long for their flushcrushes.

"Equius" Nepeta whispers.

"Hm?"

"Purrhaps we can still do this...but still be pale"

"E%cellent idea" He grins at his moirail, before standing up, and pulling her up with him

"Come now, we need to wash up again, we are in absolute filth, and I need a towel"


End file.
